UKball
United Kingdom of Great Britain and Irelandball |founded = 1801|government = Unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy|language = English|capital = Londonball|predecessor = Kingdom of Great Britainball|personality = Quirky, cynical, gentleman, tough, poor taste, polite but brutally honest to everyone, neglecting with his relationships, Lawful Good, calm|type = Germanic Celtic|religion = Christianity|likes = Tea, Fish and chips (French Fries), Biscuits, Coffee, French life (but I will never admit it publicly), Free Healthcare, Colonialism, Drawing borders, Sarcasm, Satire, Divide and rule, Cognac, Pubs, Bénédictine, Drambuie, Lions (we had in the past our own wild Lions... actually fosils of cave lions... from the Ice Age), ⚽ football, cricket, polo, rugby, English Heritage, Trilluminati, Stabbing..., playing Monopoly|hates = ❄️ Snow (JESUS CHRIST DON'T KILL ME!!), When people make fun of him (technically, people trying intimidate his accent), Rain, Brushing his teeth, People who do not speak English confuse him with American just because he speaks the language (UK: IT IS I WHO CREATED THE LANGUAGE!!!), Boston Tea Party|bork = Tea tea|status = Alive|image = Ruke.png|caption = Sorry ol’ chap, but that is not afternoonified, I mean, it could make a stuffed bird laugh!|food = Roast beef, tea, fish and chips, Yorkshire puddings, creme eggs, Macaroni and cheese, fried Mars bars, crumpets, Cornish pasties, bangers and mash, English breakfast, Marmite, �� Cheddar cheese, baked beans on toast, �� Cadbury chocolate, ginger beer, pies, eggnog|friends = German Empireball Siamball|affiliation = Sextuple Alliance }} United Kingdom of Great Britain and Irelandball (also commonly known as Brittaniun Imperiumball, the United Kingdomball and UKball) is a sovereign state, colonial empire and a countryball located in the British isles, specifically in Europe. It is surrounded by the Atlantic Ocean, making it an island nation. He is one of the main and if not, most powerful empires in the world as of now, its empire dominates every continent giving him the name “Where The Sun Never Sets”, especially since the colonial empire ranges from North America to Asia. His economic levels is superb, but that doesn’t necessarily mean there are no poor nor homeless people, he has the biggest economy on all of Europe. His military is well trained and his naval forces dominate the oceans, this has caused some nations to be scared of him and others to have a high respect towards him. History Napoleonic Troubles (1792-1815 UKball and the other conservative, monarchist European empires formed a new giant coalition against Franceball, who defeated them in 1792, and again in 1794/5. She made a puppet state out of Dutch Republicball, attacked Papal Statesball in 1797 and tried to disrupt UKball's trade with his colonies in 1798 by landing in Egypt. However, UKball blew up her ships at Aboukir Bay, known also as the Battle of the Nile, and she was forced to abandon the plans after having build a new organisation in Egypt to withdraw it from English and Turkish influence. In 1800, UKball sent a fleet to Denmark-Norwayball, and Swedenball's clays, to persuade them not too enter the Northern League with Russian Empireball, which succeeded. He annexed Irelandball's clay in 1801 as well. UKball paid a new coalition (the Third one) who was defeated again by Franceball and ended in 1802 with the Peace Treaty of Amiens. However, UKball refused to leave Cape Colony to Batavian Republicball, and war resumed with his sister in 1805. He defeated her at Cape St. Vincent, then annihilated her navy at the Battle of Trafalgar in 1805, escaping from an immediate invasion, winning control of the high seas. At the same time he sent a new coalition of Austrian Empireball and Russian Empireball to bash her on the continent but Franceball crushed it in the battle of Ulm, and after taking Viennaball, in Austerlitz. Denmark-Norwayball, having been attacked by UKball, joined Franceball in 1807/9, and by 1811 Franceball, after having kicked all the successives coalitions, ruled most of Europe. But then Franceball invaded Imperial Russiaball's clay in late-1812, winning at Borodino, but was forced to retreat from a burning Moscow when she was sick. She was defeated by the Sixth Coalition in 1813 at the Battle of Leipzig, and by June 1814, the Coalition forces were moving in on Paris; UKball had landed in Portugalball's clay (his ally since 1386) and helped Spainball kick out Franceball and Napoleonic (Kingdom of) Spainball, her son, there in the Peninsular Wars (1808-1814). Franceball sent her Bonapartist instincts to Elba, but they escaped, and in mid-1815, returned to Franceball's clay. The War of the Seventh Coalition, saw Kingdom of Prussiaball defeated at Les Quatre Bras by an instantly resurrected french Grande Armée, before the gathered Prussiaball’s army, UKball and Dutch Republicball stepped in to help him at the Battle of Waterloo, where Franceball was defeated for good, and her Bonapartist instincts sent to UKball's estranged son St Helenaball's clay, where they died in 1821. UKball and Austrian Empireball set up the Congress of Vienna, to decide on the terms of the Treaty of Paris, and the Treaty of Kiel as well, sharing a new Europe in Great Empires to control Franceball. 'Rule, Britannia!- The Pax Britannia (1815-Present)' After the reduction of the liberal Franceball, UKball emerged as the world's foremost power. He now had a massive overseas empire, and billions of pounds' worth in industrial and economic revenue. He began a policy of abolitionism (anti-slavery), and was first to abolish the slave trade in 1807, then UKball freed his Black slaves in 1833. UKball's status was soon put to the test, as in 1839, his most profitable colony, India experienced troubles with the Afghanballs to the North-West. The East India Company's opium trade with Qing Chinaball had also just been cut off, and UKball beat up Qing China for Hong Kongball in 1841/2. UKball's cities grew and grew in the mid-19th century, as the Industrial Revolution attracted migration to London. However, a potato famine in Ireland during the year of 1845 caused discontent in his mind. The Maori signed the Treaty of Waitangi with him in 1840 though, which made him happy. However, right after hosting the Great Exhibition of 1851, he went to war with Franceball and Sardiniaball against Russian Empireball, who was being aggressive towards the declining Ottoman Empireball. Despite a beautiful victory under the French commandment at Sevastopol in Crimea, UKball suffered a bad defeat due to a military blunder at the Battle of Balaclava. By 1856, after another Baltic expedition had been planned, the Treaty of Paris was signed to end the Crimean War. The 1856 Arrow Incident gave him an excuse to go to war with Qing Chinaball again, with Franceball, in 1860, when he burned down Qing Chinaball's Summer Palace, and got Kowloon for his adopted son Hong Kongball. UKball also built a large sewer system at home, after the Great Stink of 1858, and introduced labour and welfare laws, including pensions, in the 1850s and 1860s. He did not interfere with USAball's Civil War, and instead made inventions like photography, steamships, and discovered Darwinian evolution. By 1871, however, the balance of power was dramatically shifted when two newly-unified nations appeared on the world stage - Italyball and German Empireball. As demands for Home Rule from the Irish and Scottish grew, he ignored them and fought the Zulu Wars of 1878-79 and the First Boer War of 1881 for the Empire. However, after an Egyptian campaign in 1882, UKball participated in the Berlin Conference, and during the Scramble for Africa, forcibly adopted many new African balls, such as Sokotoball, and Rhodesiaball. He got the island of Cyprusball in 1878 following an incident with Ottoman Empireball. In 1885 he led a campaign in Canada, and in 1892 formed the Labour party at home, after the Ripper murders of 1888. In 1890, he traded Heligolandball to Germanyball for custody of Zanzibarball, with whom he fought a 38-minute war with in 1896. The new century dawned with UKball at the apex of his power, the largest, most powerful, and by far the wealthiest empire known in history. Relations Friends * German Empireball - Congratulations in the reunification, cousin from the mainland! He chose not to become my rival and instead, become more friends with me, also something more interesting is that he is currently trying to build a colonial empire just like mine. * Bulgariaball - Blud, he is not a full country however, I personally could trust him even though he does not share the same opinions of trusting towards me, if you ever want a hand to help with your independence, go for me and probably some other European nations. * Siamball - A very good friend from Southeast Asia whom trades resources with me and I respect his sovereignty, have some parts of Burma, chap! * Quadruple Alliance - They are my dearest allies. Neutral Enemies Category:Countryballs Category:Christian Category:Europe Category:West Europe Category:Monarchy Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Germanic Category:Celtic